


Ineffable

by amirthfulgirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub has a Vagina, But Beelzebub uses they/them pronouns, F/M, Feelings, First Time writing Smut, First a bit fluffy, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), I don’t know how to tag this, I’m bad at giving titles to my stories, Love Confessions, Other, Porn With Plot, Then very smutty, i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl
Summary: First there’s fluff. Then there’s smut. And finally there’s love.





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in the last hour and I ended up writing this although I probably should have continued sleeping. And I’ve also never written smut before. But I hope you’ll enjoy this!  
I’m sorry for any mistakes, I’m not a native English speaker.

They kept bumping into each other on their way to the bookshop. Beelzebub had suggested they go there to observe after an evening they had spent talking in a bar in London. 

Their hands touched again.

Gabriel remembered a moment earlier in the bar. Beelzebub had been passionately talking about something, Gabriel had lost interest in the content of their speech very quickly. He became very interested in Beelzebub’s face instead. Their earthly face was free of the scars it had in their usual form. Gabriel loved their green eyes, and their small nose and their lips at which he kept looking a lot. Gabriel knew very well that he didn’t feel just hate towards the Prince of Hell but he had never dared to actually show his feelings.

Their faces had unconsciously moved a lot closer to each other over the small table they were sitting at. Gabriel kept looking at Beelzebub’s lips which caused a fuzzy feeling in his stomach.  
“Hey Gabe, you’re still there?” Beelzebub snapped their fingers in front of Gabriel’s face. The Archangel immediately looked down and shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he slowly backed up a little bit and nodded. His face had turned bright red.

And now they were here, swaying down this empty street, only a little bit intoxicated from the alcohol they had earlier but not drunk yet and too lazy to sober up. He didn‘t really know why they had decided they would find anything out if they go to the bookshop in the middle of the night. But right now he didn’t care anymore. He only had eyes for Beelzebub.

Beelzebub’s hand stroked along his again. But this time Gabriel didn’t just let it go. He moved his fingers a bit so they could catch Beelzebub’s. He had expected that they would pull away but instead their fingers intertwined with his. The fuzzy feeling Gabriel already had intensified.

They hadn’t talked since they had left the bar. Just walked side by side. 

Now with their fingers intertwined, Gabriel desperately wanted to pull Beelzebub over and press them against one of the walls. And then kiss them.  
Just the thought made Gabriel’s heart jump.

Beelzebub cleared their throat and Gabriel realised they had said something but he had been too caught up in his thoughts. His cheeks turned a little red again. He looked at Beelzebub again and wanted to ask what they had said when the demon leaned in and pressed their lips on his.

Gabriel was a bit overwhelmed at first before he kissed back and pulled Beelzebub closer. After a few moments Gabriel couldn’t help himself though but smile into the kiss which finally broke them apart.  
“What’s so funny, Archangel?” Beelzebub asked mockingly. “Nothing, I’m just happy that this is happening.” Gabriel broadly smiled back at Beelzebub before pulling them in and kissing them again.

Gabriel started to kiss a trail down Beelzebub’s neck. His fingers slowly slipping under their shirt. Beelzebub’s hands also quickly found their way into Gabriel’s hair. 

He started to nibble at a sensitive spot on Beelzebub’s neck which led to a small but very satisfying moan from them. This also caused an reaction in different parts of Gabriel’s body. Particularly something specific in his pants reacted quite happily.

Gabriel pulled Beelzebub up by their hips and they slung their legs around his waist.  
But then both of them realised they were still making out in the middle of the street. Gabriel quickly snapped his fingers and they ended up in the bedroom of a small but posh London flat which Gabriel used occasionally.

Gabriel walked a few steps forward with Beelzebub in his arms before laying them down on the bed. He removed his coat before climbing on top of them, first kissing the bit of skin that was already visible at their waist before then hungrily kissing their lips again.

Beelzebub started working at his shirt buttons but was clearly failing while they were also occupied exchanging heated kisses with Gabriel. So they just snapped their fingers to make both of them completely naked. 

Gabriel pulled back a little, surprised by the sudden nakedness. He let his eyes roam across Beelzebub’s body. It was beautiful. They probably didn’t think so, but Gabriel really was in heaven right now.

He started planting a series of kisses down Beelzebub’s chest, only stopping to give a little more attention to their nibbles. This caused the Prince of Hell to groan deeply. Gabriel looked up at them with a wicked smile before continuing his trail of his kisses, his cock getting harder with every little moan that came from Beelzebub’s mouth.

When he reached their vagina and planted kisses all around it, their moans grew even stronger and their hands quickly found their way into his hair.

He then traced the outlines of it with his tongue before finally going all in. This caused Beelzebub to buck up their hips. Gabriel placed his hands on their hips and pulled them back down before continuing his heavenly work. It was really heavenly, even Beelzebub would admit that.

They kept moaning, changing between quite a selection of swear words and Gabriel’s name. Especially the latter turned Gabriel on and caused his cock to twitch.

“Gaaabe... pleaszzze!” “You do have to specify what you want, my demon.” Gabriel teased and continued his work.  
“Ugh, you know... exactly what I want, angel.” Beelzebub panted. Gabriel just shrugged before hitting a very sensitive part with his tongue which almost led to Beelzebub losing it already.  
“Good go... argh... just fuck me, pleazzzze...”  
This caused Gabriel to look up again. He grinned and slowly moved with his mouth to Beelzebub’s lips again. 

He then teased at their entrance with the head of his penis. Beelzebub moaned helplessly, bucking up their hips. And finally Gabriel slowly pushed in which caused an even louder and longer moan from the Prince of Hell.  
Gabriel’s hands landed on their hips again after they had been playing with Beelzebub’s nipples for a bit.

“Move... Gabe, mooove...” Beelzebub pleaded. And Gabriel did exactly as he was told. He started with a slow rhythm but the sounds Beelzebub was making, made him quicken his pace only shortly afterwards. 

“Aaaah, Gabe... yeeezz...” He had hit a very sensitive spot now. He thought about teasing them and not hitting the spot again but he was enjoying this way too much himself to stop in that moment.

His hands has lost their grip on Beelzebub’s hips and they were now passionately rocking their hips as well.  
Gabriel knew he was getting very close to his climax, when he felt Beelzebub tighten around his cock and rippling though a heavy orgasm. And exactly that thought of Beelzebub coming for him, made Gabriel climax as well.

He let himself fall on top of Beelzebub, thoroughly exhausted. They just lay their in an awkward embrace for a few minutes, too exhausted for either of them to move before Gabriel finally said three small words into Beelzebub’s ear. 

“I love you.”


End file.
